Chocolate-ttebane
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: Quien haya inventado el San Valentín merecía un agradecimiento de su parte. Y también a quien ideó dar chocolates.


**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y en este caso Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: Chocolate-ttebane.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Genero: Romance, Friendship.**

**AU. OoC, Crack.**

**Feliz día.**

* * *

**Chocolate-ttebane.**

¡Joder!, ¡Ella era Kushina!, ¡La gran Uzumaki Kushina!

No podía sentirse nerviosa por tonterías, aunque fuera San Valentín.

Si... Hoy era San Valentín. ¿Quién era San Valentín?, ¿A quién se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de entregar chocolates?

¡Esos chocolates!, ¡Quería asesinar a quien dio la idea de hacer chocolates!

- Vamos Kushina-chan, tienes que entregarle los chocolates. - Alentó su amiga desde la infancia, Mikoto.

- ¡Ya no quiero darle nada-ttebane!, ¡Míralo!, Se cree tan popular entre las chicas. ¡Que se quede con sus estúpidas chica-ttebane! - Bufó, se sentía una tonta por creer que sería la única a quien Minato le recibiría chocolates.

- Kushina-chan el solo está siendo amable, por algo es el Presidente del consejo estudiantil, Minato-kun solo tiene ojo para ti. - Una suave sonrisa se delineó en sus labios.

- ¡Ojos para mí!, ¡Se le nota!, Se ve tan feliz rodeado por todas esas... esas... ¡Me largo-ttebane! - Dicho esto se dio media vuelta con intensión de irse, quería una buena ración de Ramen para calmar su dolor.

¿Dolor?, ¡Ja!, ¡Si se encontraba de lo mejor!

¿Quién necesita a Minato?, Ella no.

- Kushina-chan. - Llamó Mikoto siendo ignorada por la rabanera.

- ¡Kushina-san! - Llamó Minato.

¡Joder!

- ¿Qué? - Soltó molesta.

- ¿Te sucede algo? - Le preguntó el rubio acercándose hasta ella.

- Nada.

- ¿Enserio?, ¿Para quién es ese chocolate?, ¿Un enamorado tal vez? - Preguntó el rubio, si, se le notaba lo que le afectaba.

- ¿Esto? - Preguntó señalando con obviedad la caja de chocolates.

El rubio asintió.

- Es para... - De manera rápida empezó a buscar alguien que le fuera útil. - ¡Fugaku! - El azabache quien caminaba en dirección a Mikoto se detuvo.

- ¿Qué quieres Kushina? - Soltó cortante.

- Pues... ¡Aquí tienes mi chocolate-ttebane! - Tanto Minato como Fugaku se sorprendieron.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Estás loca? - ¡Ni loco aceptaría un chocolate de Kushina!, ¿Y si tenía algún tipo de laxante?, o peor aún ¡Veneno!

- Cállate. - Susurró la Uzumaki. - ¡Fugaku-kun!, ¡Eres tan gracioso-ttebane! - El Uchiha sintió como su estómago se revolvía.

Esa Kushina era aún más aterradora que la normal.

- ¿Qué crees que haces Kushina-chan? - Bien, ahora si pondría feo.

- ¿Eh?, ¿Mi-Miko-chan? - Sonrió nerviosa al ver como la morena y el rubio los miraban de manera... reprobatoria.

- Sí. ¿Qué haces Kushina?, ¡Déjame! - Se quejó el Uchiha tratando de deshacer el agarre.

- ¿Qué crees que haces Fugaku?, Creí que éramos amigos. - Dijo el rubio notablemente molesto.

- ¡No he hecho nada!, ¡Joder!, ¡Suéltame Kushina! - Trataba de soltar aquel agarre cosa casi imposible ya que... la Uzumaki poseía una gran fuerza.

¡Porque el!

Kushina siempre lo metía en problemas, detestaba a esa molesta pelirroja.

- Kushina-chan suéltalo. - Fue en aquel momento en el que Kushina obedeció.

Mikoto molesta daba aún más miedo de la habanera sangrienta en acción.

- Por fin. - Soltó el azabache ganándose más de una mirada asesina por parte de sus acompañantes. - ¿Qué?

Mikoto se acercó hasta él.

- Preparé este chocolate para ti. - Soltó la joven sonriente entregándole un chocolate perfectamente envuelto.

- Gracias. - Aceptó el Uchiha. Ambos sonrieron.

- ¡Seguimos aquí-ttebane! - Trató de llamar la atención.

Ver a ese par le daba náuseas y hasta envidia.

- ¿Que no te has ido? - Soltó el Uchiha.

En definitiva Uzumaki Kushina mataría a ese estúpido Uchiha. Algún día.

- Ya me iba. - Gruñó alejándose de la pareja. - San Valentín, odio el San Valentín-ttebane. - Tan sumida en sus pensamientos iba que olvidó un pequeño detalle.

Minato la estaba siguiendo.

- Kushina-san, ¿Sucede algo? - Preguntó el.

- ¿Qué quieres?, ¡Déjame-ttebane! - Ambos pararon.

- Yo... ¿He hecho algo para molestarte? - Preguntó bajo el joven.

- ¿Tu?, no lo sé, ¡Ah!, ¿Qué tal el ser un idiota que le sonríe a cualquier estúpida fan que se te acerca? - Abrió los ojos de par en par al escucharse.

¿Qué había hecho?

- Kushina-san tu... ¿Estás celosa? - Ambos se sonrojaron.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Celosa yo?, ¡Por favor! - Trató de evitar la mirada azul cielo de él, quería darle un golpe para noquearlo y huir de una vez por todas.

- ¿Entonces porque estas tan molesta? - Otra pregunta persuasiva.

- ¡No estoy molesta-ttebane! - Gritó aún más molesta.

- Si lo estas.

- ¡No lo estoy!

- Mírate, estas molesta. - El rubio pudo observar como la Uzumaki gruñía unas palabras inentendibles.

- ¿Que quiere que te diga?, ¿Que si estoy molesta?, ¿Que casi golpeo a todas esas idiotas cabeza hueca que te rodeaban?, ¿Q-Que si estoy celosa? - Bien, ahora estaba segura de que había hablado de más.

- ¿Enserio? - Preguntó el, estaba avergonzado, bastante pero... quería confirmarlo.

- No molestes Namikaze. - Bufó ella dándole la espalda.

Ahora que recordaba traía el chocolate que había preparado para el rubio.

- Entonces... ¿Para quién era ese chocolate? - La pelirroja se tensó.

¿Y ahora que decía?, ¡Era obvio que no era para Fugaku!

Suspiró. Ya que...

- Para ti. - Respondió lo más normal posible.

- ¿Enserio? - Asintió aun dándole la espalda al chico. - Gracias. - Dijo el sonriente.

Respiró profundo.

¿Qué significaba un gracias?

¿Gracias por el chocolate?

¿Gracias por tu amabilidad?

¿Gracias por tu amistad?

¿Gracias por... quererme?

- No es giri giri. - Susurró.

Y ahora... ¿Qué le diría?

- Me alegra de que no lo sea. - Se sorprendió por aquella respuesta.

¿Acaso el rubio aceptaba sus sentimientos?

- ¿Q-Que quieres decir con eso Minato? - Preguntó encarando al Namikaze.

- De que... Me gustas Kushina-san. - sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Quien haya inventado el San Valentín merecía un agradecimiento de su parte.

Y también a quien ideó dar chocolates. Aunque...

- Quiero Ramen del día blanco-ttebane. - El rubio sonrió.

Esa era Kushina, tan única y divertida como su Chocolate-ttebane.

* * *

_**Lamento publicar tan tarde -w-U**_

_**Mi internet de nuevo se dañó por lo que estoy publicando desde un publico D:**_

_**Espero les haya gustado.**_

_**MinaKushi Love *w***_

_**Eyesgray o Lider-sama xD**_


End file.
